une déclaration compliquée
by Baka-ction
Summary: Comment se déclarer à une fille quand on essaye de rester crédible, de ne pas s'afficher, que nos camarades de classe s'incruste et qu'une malediction semble décidée à tout faire foirer?


**_HEEEEEY cinquième OS, je vous remercie pour tous les reviews sur les autres Os et fanficton, elle m'encouragent toutes et j'espère toujours en recevoir d'autre! en attendant j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira!_**

* * *

_ Elle est comment ?

_ Déjà quatre fois que tu me poses la même question.

_ Parce que tu ne réponds jamais.

Maison Todoroki, Shouto est devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il se coiffe, se décoiffe et se recoiffe sans cesse sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux frères et de sa sœur, il avait déjà pris une douche mais après il avait transpiré dut à la chaleur, il en a donc pris une autre, maintenant il était torse nue, un jean noir et des basquettes blanches pour seuls vêtement.

_ Tu réponds ou pas ? dit l'un des jumeaux en arquant un sourcil.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dis de plus ? dit le bicolore sans quitter la glace des yeux.

_ « Gentille, intelligente, drôle même si elle le fait pas toujours exprès … » c'est bien tout ça mais tu nous a pas dis le petit truc qu'elle a en plus et qui fait que tu prends deux douches en moins 10minutes un samedi matin. Dit sa sœur avec un petit rire.

_ Elle est comment physiquement ? dit le second frère avec un sourire curieux.

Shouto senti ses joues prendre des couleurs, il détourna les yeux de son miroir et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans un silence, suivit de près par sa fratrie en demande de réponse. Le bicolore arrive dans sa chambre ouvre sa penderie et tire un t-shirt bleu.

_ Shouto ? Continua son frère.

_ Belle. Finit par dire l'élève de UA. Elle est vraiment…très belle…

Ses frères ne dirent rien et lancèrent de petits regards à leur sœur qui semblait attendrie et amusée à la fois.

_ et ça fait combien de fois que tu va essayer ? dit-elle alors en surprenant le bicolore.

_ De quoi ? dit Shouto.

_ Tu va essayer de te déclarer aujourd'hui je me trompe ? Continue Fuyumi avec un sourire.

Shouto rougie de plus belle et détourne encore une fois le regard avant de prendre une petite bouteille de parfum en main.

_ le nombre de fois est sans importance, souffla-t-il.

_ Oulaaa ça ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ! Plaisantèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Shouto grogna, il s'aspergea de parfum et sorti de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers, arriva devant la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers sa petite famille.

_ Bon je vous laisse, souh-

_ Bonne chance. Le coupèrent le reste des enfants d'Endeavor.

_ Tu en auras sûrement besoin. Ajouta Fuyumi avec un clin d'œil.

Shouto ne dit rien de plus, il reprit son air neutre et quitta sa demeure.

 _ *****Dans un parc*****_

Yaoyorozu Momo observait sa montre pour la troisième fois, il n'était pas en retard, mais il n'était pas en avance comme à son habitude, la jeune fille s'assit sur le banc près d'elle et prit une grande inspiration, elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans les environs puis, avec une joie cachée, elle remarqua la chevelure bicolore de son camarade.

_ Todoroki-kun ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! fit Kirishima en se redressant surprenant Momo par la même occasion.

_ J'aurai jamais cru arriver avant toi pour une fois ! ajouta Mina avec un sourire fier.

_ En faite on est tous arriver un peu à l' avance, il est pile à l'heure. Dit Midorya en observant l'heure sur son téléphone.

_ Excusez-moi. Dit Todoroki avec un air impassible.

Le frère de Fuyumi était en faite déçus, ce matin, il avait juste oublié que toutes la classe aller les accompagner au centre ville lui et Momo…Pourtant il n'avait proposé cette sortie qu'a elle, soit elle avait mal comprit soit, elle ne voulait pas finir seul avec lui. A cette dernière penser, le fils d'Endeavor senti son cœur se serrée dans sa poitrine mais il passa outre.

_ Alors on va où ?! Dit Sero déjà tout excité.

_ Fait chaud, faudrait acheter des bouteilles d'eau, proposa Kyoka.

_ J'avoue. Dit Denki a côté de la musicienne.

_ Moi je voudrais bien une glace ! Fit Uraraka avec un grand sourire.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Momo, on va s'en acheter ?

_ excellente idée ! dit Iida en commençant à avancer vers une direction.

_ Le centre ville c'est de l'autre côté le bigleux. Dit Bakougo dans un grognement.

Alors que le petit groupe commençait à avancé, déjà bien animé, Todoroki resté en retrait, il réfléchissait, la présence de ses camarades bouleversait tous ses plans, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il faudrait trouver le moyen ou une raison suffisante pour se retrouver seul avec elle mais comment faire sans éveiller les soupesons des autres….Pas le choix, aujourd'hui, il allait improviser.

Quand les lycéens arrivèrent devant une glacerie, une serveuse mit à leur disposition deux tables qu'elle rapprocha avant d'aller voir un autre client qui l'interpeller, les adolescents prirent place, Shouto s'assit entre Midorya et Mineta alors que Yaoyorozu était assise entre Midorya et Mina.

_ En tout cas c'est vraiment excellent une sortie aujourd'hui ! Qui en a eut l'idée en faite ? Demanda Tooru.

_ Ho, c'est Todoroki-kun. Dit Momo en désignant le bicolore d'un regard.

_ Vraiment ? dit la fille invisible.

_ hm…Souffla Shouto en observant un point dans le vide.

_ Si non elle fou quoi la serveuse ? dit Katchan.

_ je vais commander. Dit Alors le bicolore en se relevant de sa chaise.

_ Chocolat ! Dirent Mina Kirishima Sero et Denki.

_ Vanille. Ajoutèrent Kyoka, Midorya, Mashirao Tsuyu et Tokoyami.

_ Moi je veux deux boulles ! Chocolat et pistache ! dit Tooru.

Alors que les élèves passaient leur commande, Todoroki surveillait du coin de l'œil Momo et quand celle-ci fut sur le point de choisir à son tour, il fit mine de l'oublier et se dirigeât vers le vendeur.

_ Il a oublié ta commande ? dit Mina.

_ oui…dit Momo perplexe…Je n'ai qu'à aller lui dire.

_ laisses j'y vais je lui dirais au passage de remplacer pistache par fraise ! dit Tooru en quittant sa chaise.

_ ho, donc dis lui vanille pour moi.

_ Très bien !

Un peu plus loin, Shouto attendait que l'on prenne sa commande.

_ aller Yaoyorozu, rappelles-moi que j'ai ''oublier'' ta commande…chuchota le bicolore en serrant les poings dans ses poches.

_ Todoroki-kun ! fit une voix derrière lui.

_ hm ? fit-il en se retournant, mais il fut vite déçu de ne voir que des vêtements flottants.

_ Tu as oublié la commande de Yaomomo ! dit Tooru en arrivant au niveau de son camarade.

_ Ho excuses moi. _**« Tu fais chier. »**_

_ C'est rien !

_ Et elle veut quoi ? « _**Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui est venue ?!**_ »

_ Vanille, et moi remplace pistache par fraise !

_ Très bien, attendez moi ça ne devrai pas être long. « _**Pars avant que je te congèle sur place**_ »

10 minutes plus tard, les jeunes futurs héros dégustaient leur glace tout en discutant de tout et de rien, alors que Tooru tentait d'expliquer pourquoi même pour elle bronzé était important a ses camarades très amusés, Todoroki continuer à se triturer l'esprit, puis il remarqua un papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il le tira et l'ouvrit discrètement.

''Comment Avoir un SUPER RENCARD par Fuyumi Todoroki''

_ j'y crois pas. Souffla le bicolore.

_ il y a un problème Todoroki ? dit Mineta avec une énorme tache de glace sur la joue.

_ n-non, tout va bien. Dit le jeune lycéen en cachant le papier. Et t'as une tache là.

_ ho merde. Fit le nain en prenant en main une serviette en papier.

Shouto profita du détournement de regard son petit camarade pour rouvrir le papier.

'' ** _1)_** Ne mets jamais une trop grande distance entre toi et ton amoureuse ! ''

_ Elle parle comme une enfant…pensât Shouto en relevant le regard…Le premier point est déjà foiré Midorya nous sépare…

'' ** _2)_** fais en sorte que vous soyer plus intime ! Ne soyez pas trop entouré !''

_ Pourquoi plus je lis plus je déprime…pensât une nouvelle fois le fils d'Endeavor en entendant un fou rire général de la part de sa classe.

_ Todoroki-kun ?

_ De quoi ? fit le bicolore en relevant le regard vers la voix.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Yaoyorozu perplexe.

_ Oui pourquoi ? dit le frère de Fuyumi en reprenant un air neutre.

_ Tu la trouves pas drôle mon histoire ? dit Kirishima faussement vexé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'écoutais rien n'est-ce pas ? dit Tsuyu.

_ Si si.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda alors Tokoyami.

_...Pardon ?

_ voila, firent la classe en cœur.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda une nouvelle fois Momo en arquant un sourcil.

_ Parfaitement bien. Fit le bicolore avant de se redresser. Partons d'ici je veux marcher un peu.

_ ouais faut bouger maintenant ! Fit Mina.

Les élèves de UA payèrent et quittèrent la glacerie, le groupe se remit en marche et Shouto ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui envoya Yaoyorozu.

'' ** _3)_** Fais là rire ! Une fille qui s'amuse avec toi et qui ne le cache pas c'est toujours bon signe ! ''

_ La faire rire…

Alors que les lycéens commençaient à se sépares en petit groupe selon leur sujet de discutions, Todoroki observa Momo qui rigolait avec Ochaco et Tsuyu…Il devait attirer son attention…comment ?

' ** _'4)_** de temps en temps lances lui des petits regards charmeurs ! Ça les fais fondre toutes !''

_ Un regard ''charmeur'' ? Comment ça marche ça ?

Shouto commença alors tout simplement à observer la jeune fille…voir même à la fixer…peut-être même la dévisager… Quand Momo remarqua se regard…perturbant elle se détourna de lui vivement, une sueur froide sur le front.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? demanda alors la vice-déléguée.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kyoka arrivée à son niveau.

_ Je crois que Todoroki-kun m'en veux pour quelque chose…

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Ochaco perplexe.

_ Il se comporte bizarrement. Ajouta Tsuyu.

_ C'est vrai qu'il semble presque plus froid que d'habitude. Dit la musicienne.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…souffla une nouvelle fois Momo attristée.

Finalement, la journée se finit bien vite au grand désarroi de Shouto qui foira littéralement toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement. Les élèves se retrouvèrent au parc où ils se quittèrent, Momo lança un dernier regard à Todoroki qui avait un visage sombre qui la fit frissonner puis, attristée elle rentra chez elle.

 _ *****Chez les Yaoyorozu, 18h*****_

_ Alors cette sortie ?

_ Ho Salim bonsoir…souffla la jeune fille.

_ ho…pas ouf ? demanda le cousin en arquant un sourcil.

_ Où sont maman et papa ? fit la lycéenne en se déchaussant.

_ Ils sont sortis, si tu as faim j'ai fais du riz et du poisson cuit dans le four. Dit le jeune homme en observant sa cousine, les mains dans les poches. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Bien…souffla Momo en passant devant le jeune héro.

_ Tu n'essayes même pas d'être convaincante, je dois m'inquiété ? fit l'algérien en suivant la jeune fille dans la salle de bain.

_ Mais non …dit Yaoyorozu en se lavant les mains avant de se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

_ De pire en pire.

_ Salim…dit Momo en prenant place à table.

_ Momo…continua le jeune homme en posant un bol de riz devant l'élève de UA.

_ je …je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise.

_ Hm ?

Momo ne relevait plus ses yeux de son bol, Salim l'observa un moment avant d'enfiler un gant de cuisine et d'ouvrir le four.

_ Aller raconte, tu en as gros sur la patate.

_ Hm…en faite je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais…commença la jeune fille.

_ De quoi tu t'en veux alors ? Demanda Ito qui arquait un sourcil en déposant un poissant tout chaud et bien cuit sur la table.

_ Je ne sais pas…Mais Todoroki-kun semblait sur les nerfs.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Il a agit bizarrement tout le long de la journée. Dit la jeune fille qui observait le poisson face à elle.

_ c'est-à-dire ? demanda son cousin en servant un peu de poisson dans une assiette qu'il plaçât face à la lycéenne.

_ Il semblait m'ignorer par moment puis me lancer des regards étranges pas d'autres- commença Momo.

_ Quoi ? Attends je ne comprends pas comment il t'ignore si- commença Salim en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Par exemple, au début on est partit prendre une glace, il a prit la commande de tout le monde et n'a pas attendue la mienne avant de partir c'est Tooru qui le lui a rappelé- Continua la lycéenne attristée par ses paroles.

_ OWOWOW STOP ! fit le jeune homme.

_ Quoi ? demanda Momo en relevant enfin son regard vers son cousin.

_ Qu'est-ce que Tooru fais là-dedans et c'est qui ''tout le monde'' ? demanda le jeune héro avec de grands yeux.

_ Hein ? Comment ça ? fit Yaoyorozu ne comprenant pas l'air surprit de son cousin.

_ C'était pas une sortie que entre vous deux ?

_ q-q-quoi ? fit Momo en prenant des couleurs.

_ Ben tu m'as dis qu'il t'avait proposé une sortie non ?

_ B-b-e-ben oui !

_ D'où ils sortent les autres ?

_ Ben ils sont venus avec nous ! Dit la lycéenne.

_ Mais pourquoi ? fit Salim en prenant place devant sa cousine, toujours autant choqué.

_ Mais parce que !

_ Mais Todo-truc t'as invité toi ! Ajouta Ito.

_ Oui mais- commença la jeune fille.

_ Qui a invité les autres ?! La coupa son cousin.

_ ben moi ! dit Momo.

_ mais pourquoi ?! demanda Salim.

_ mais pour faire une sortie entre amis ! répondit sa cousine.

_ mais Todoroki t'as invité toi !

_ oui !

_ et pas les autres !

_ non !

_ ben alors ?!

_ Ben alors quoi ?!

Momo semblait complètement perdu face à son cousin qui avait posé son visage sur ses mains, il eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Yaoyorozu ne remarque les tremblements du jeune homme.

_ Salim ? demanda-t-elle alors.

_ Ho mon dieu…fit le cousin entre deux rires…Momo-chan…je ne sais pas si ta naïveté te rend adorable ou juste complètement débile…

_ Je te demande pardon ? fit la lycéenne.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu devrais dire ça !

 _ *****Chez les Todoroki, 18h*****_

_ Shouto ?! Alors ce rendez-vous ?

Shouto passât devant sa sœur, le visage sombre, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa sombre sous le regard inquiet de Fuyumi, la jeune femme suivit alors son petit frère jusqu'à la pièce de l'étage du dessus où il avait pour habitude de dormir. Fuyumi frappa trois fois à la porte avant d'entrée, elle trouva son frère, sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre, le visage planté dans un oreiller.

_ Shouto-kun… ?

_ …

La grande sœur prit place à côté de son frère et commença à lui frotter le cuir chevelu.

_ Shouto-kun…ce n'est rien…

_ ….

Le bicolore leva légèrement la main et tendit le petit papier ''le parfait rencard'' à sa sœur qui eut un petit rire en le prenant.

_ Je pensais que ça pouvait t'aider…souffla la jeune femme.

_ Rien n'aide face à une malédiction….souffla l'adolescent dans son oreiller.

_ ne dis pas ça…

_ j'ai plus rien à faire….

_ Mais non, tantes le coup de la dernière chance, va directement la voir !

_ Je n'y arriverai pas….

_ T'es pessimiste ! Souffla Fuyumi.

Il eut un silence, Shouto était toujours sur le ventre, et sa sœur lui caressait toujours les cheveux, attristée par la situation où se trouvait son frère, il avait besoin d'aide, elle devait l'aider mais comment ? Qui pouvait l'aider…

_ Tu ne connais personne proche d'elle à qui tu peux demander de l'aide ? demanda alors Fuyumi.

_ Les filles de la classes mais je ne les considère pas vraiment comme fiable…

_ Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

_ Non je ne pense pas- commença Shouto avant de se relever soudainement, il regarda sa sœur qui semblait fière de sa question.

_ alors ? fit la jeune femme.

 _ *****le Lendemain*****_

_ Momo-chan ? Tu dors encore ?

Yaoyorozu ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle était en pyjama, les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeille et les cheveux décoiffés.

_ quoi ? fit-elle avant de bailler.

_ Toujours aussi élégante le matin, plaisanta Salim- le déjeuner est prêt, ton café t'attend.

_ hm…je vais prendre un bain d'abord…souffla la jeune fille.

Ito redescendit au ré de chaussait, il prit une tasse de thé mis des tranches de pain dans le toasteur et avala une gorgée du liquide chaud qu'il aimait tant, alors qu'il était sur le point de remonter chercher un t-shirt histoire ne pas rester torse-nue, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

_ Salim c'est qui ? demanda Momo sous la douche.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda alors l'algérien.

_ Non, c'est peut-être Maman et Papa, va voir.

_ Mais tes parents ont les clés.

_ Va voir quand même !

La sonnette retenti une nouvelle fois, Salim grogna.

_ Osef, je sors a moitié a poil au pire c'est ma tante et mon oncle.

Le jeune héro ouvrit alors la porte, que fut sa surprise quand il croisa le regard hétérochrome d'un jeune adolescent dont il aimait bien écorcher le nom.

_ Todo-truc. Dit-il avec un sourire mais en arquant un sourcil.

_ Salim. fit le bicolore.

_ Tu es venu voir Momo-chan hein ? Vas y entre.

_ Non en faite-commença Shouto.

_ Momo-chan !

_ Non ! fit Shouto et mettant une main sur la bouche du jeune héro.

Salim surprit par ce geste fit de grands yeux, il interrogea le bicolore du regard alors que celui-ci avait toujours sa main plaquée sur sa bouche.

_ Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi ! Chuchota le lycéen paniqué.

Ito observa le jeune garçon avant d'abaisser sa main, une expression perplexe était visible sur son visage.

_ d'aaaaaccrod…dit l'algérien pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Salim ? C'était qui ? demanda alors la lycéenne à l'étage.

Todoroki envoya un regard inquiet au héro toujours perplexe.

_ heu…commença le cousin de Momo…Per-p-personne.

_ Tu as invité ''personne'' à entré ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

Salim qui ne quittait pas l'adolescent des yeux tilta, zut elle l'avait entendue.

_ heu…Non ! Non ! C'est le facteur ! J'ai invité le facteur à entré !

Momo qui sortait du bain enfila une serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ T'es sérieux là ? fit-elle perplexe.

Todoroki sentait une sueur froide lui couler le long de la nuque. Salim quand à lui, détourna son regard vers l'escalier donnant à l'étage, il s'éclairci la voix avant de continuer.

_ Oui et alors ! Y a un soucie avec les facteurs ? C'est une personne charmante !

Ito se retourna vers le lycéen et lui chuchota tout bas.

_ attends moi devant la porte je reviens vite.

_ d-d-d'accord. Fit le bicolore.

Shouto sorti de l'imposante demeure des Yaoyorozu. À l'intérieure, Salim arriva à l'étage et croisa sa cousine en serviette les cheveux humides.

_ Tu sors ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Heu…oui ! fit le jeune héro en attrapant un sweatshirt dans la chambre d'ami.

_ À 10h le dimanche ? fit Momo en arquant un sourcil- Tu as un rendez-vous ?

_ Ouais, avec le facteur !

_ Hein ?

_ C'est une charmante jeune femme je tante ma chance ! M'attends pas je peux tarder !

_ Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme.

Momo n'eut pas plus d'informations, son cousin était déjà sortit, Yaoyorozu ne chercha plus vraiment à comprendre et alla s'habiller.

Dans les rues de Tokyo, Todoroki ne pipait pas mot à coté de l'algérien qui l'observait intensément.

_ Ok Todo-truc avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit- commença le héro- Sache que j'ai été très surpris de savoir que tu es venu me voir moi et ne te méprends pas j'en suis très touché seulement…je suis plus tourné fille tu vois ?

_ arrêtes ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! Répliqua Shouto.

_ On est jamais trop prudent, sourit le jeune adulte- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Todoroki s'empourpra légèrement, comment allait-il aborder le sujet sans bégayer, quand il retourna son regard, il croisa celui jaune et rouge du brun qui semblait amusé. Pourquoi devait-il être toujours amusé de quelque chose ?!

_ C'est pour Momo-chan n'est-ce pas ? Finit par dire l'algérien.

Le bicolore ne dit rien, les deux hommes continuèrent d'avancer dans les rues de la capitale dans un silence étrange jusqu'à ce que le cousin de Momo n'invite le fils d'Endeavor à s'assoir à une table d'une cafétéria. Ils prirent place et Salim commanda un café sans quitter des yeux le regard fuyant du lycéen.

_ HOOOO desserre les fesses tu veux ! Fit le brun- tu commence déjà à m'ennuyer.

_ J'ai invité Yaoyorozu à sortir hier.

_ Je sais.

_ Elle a accepté.

_ Je sais ça aussi.

_ Mais elle a invité le reste de la classe…soufflât Shouto.

Salim pouffa de rire sous le regard froid de son interlocuteur avant de reprendre entre deux rires.

_ hm, oui…Oui ça aussi je sais…

_ Comment dois-je comprendre… ?

_ Ho, juste que ma cousine et naïve et que tu l'es tout autant. Dit le jeune adulte en remerciant d'un sourire la serveuse qui lui tendait son café. Ça vous rend adorablement stupides tous les deux.

Todoroki observa le jeune homme face à lui qui avalait une gorgée de son café bien chaud. Quand le héro remarqua le regard interrogateur, il reposa sa tasse sur la table et grimaça, comme si cette scène l'ennuyait tout particulièrement.

_ Toi tu aurais dût préciser que tu voulais un face à face et elle aurait du se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas du genre à faire une sortie de classe un samedi, au finale vous vous êtes écrasés contre un mur invisible ridicule DONC voila le plan. Ito but une seconde gorgée sous le regard intrigué du bicolore. Monsieur et madame Yaoyorozu ne rentreront pas chez eux avant aller on va dire 2 bonnes heures si tout se passe bien, donc tu ramène tes fesses, vous régler le mal entendu, elle arrête de déprimer et tu arrêtes de venir à l'improviste me proposer un rendez-vous au quel je me vois obliger de refuser dût à mon hétérosexualité. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

_ attends je n'ai pas tout suivi- commença le bicolore avant de sentir une main l'attraper par le poignet.

_ Pas grave on y va ! Fit Ito avant de poser de l'argent sur leur table- Gardez la monnaie !

 _ *****chez les Yaoyorozu*****_

_ J'aurais jamais crue qu'il draguerait le facteur…rigola Momo en cherchant un livre dans la bibliothèque de sa demeure.

Yaoyorozu prit en main un petit livre rouge et blanc quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée, la lycéenne s'éloigna de la bibliothèque pour se dirigée vers le hall, elle se stoppa net quand elle vit une chevelure bicolore devant les escaliers donnant à l'étage.

_ Todoroki-kun ? dit la jeune fille perplexe- Que fais-tu ici ?

Shouto se figea, elle était juste derrière lui, qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant ?

_ Ho Momo-chan ! fit Salim en rentrant a son tour. On dirait que tu as rencontrée le facteur !

_ Le facteur ? Répéta la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

_ Bah oui ''le facteur'' ! Dit Salim en attrapant Shouto par l'épaule avant de le retourné vers sa cousine.

_ Je ….je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ? fit Yaoyorozu.

Shouto quand à lui ne dit rien, que pouvez-t-il dire de tout façon ?

_ Je me souviens t'avoir dis de desserré les fesses, dit le brun a l'oreille du bicolore. Bonne chance, je veux pas la retrouver avec un cœur brisé si non je me chargerai de te briser autre chose, Ok ?

Les derniers mots du héro sonnèrent très froid, Todoroki retint un frisson de lui parcourir le corps, Ito finit par quitter la pièce, restant à l'extérieur, laissant ainsi les deux lycéens seul à seul.

….Silence….

_ tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger peut-être ? proposa la jeune fille gênée.

_ hm..Non ça ira. Dit le bicolore en retrouvant un semblant d'air neutre.

….Silence….

_ Donc…que fais-tu ici ? demanda Momo.

Todoroki ne dit rien, il avait détourné le regard, extérieurement il semblait désintéressé, intérieurement il paniquait.

_ écoutes… commença la cousine de Salim…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis hier, tu semble plus froid et distant et j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère contre moi…

Le bicolore dévisagea l'adolescente du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ J'ai tendance à être un peu tête en l'aire par moment, je ne me rends pas toujours compte quand je fais ou dis une chose de travers, continua-t-elle en triturant son short. Alors…s'il y a un problème dis le moi directement, que je puisse m'excuser pour de bon !

Un nouveau silence s'abattît sur le hall d'entrée de la demeure Yaoyorozu, Momo avait baissé son regard vers le sol et ne voyait pas l'expression incrédule de son interlocuteur.

_ Tch. Fit le bicolore en fronçant les sourcils.

Momo releva la tête inquiète.

_ Ton cousin a raison tu es incroyablement naïve. Todoroki observa la lycéenne perplexe, il fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas vers elle- Tu es intelligente mais parfois tellement stupide.

_ Pardon ? Fit-elle mal à l'aise alors que son camarade continuait d'avancer.

_ Je ne saurai pas te dire si tu bête ou intelligente, ou si ta naïveté te rend débile ou adorable, continuât-il alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'adolescente qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire- commença-t-elle.

_ C'est ça le problème, fit le bicolore en arrivant devant la cousine de Salim, laissant un ridicule pas les séparait- C'est que moi aussi je ne sais plus quoi dire à cause de toi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire ?

Yaoyorozu n'eut aucune réponse, sur le coup elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle sentait une pression sur ses lèvres et quand elle comprit, elle devint rouge cramoisie et sentait sa peau brulante. Todoroki quand à lui avait fermé les yeux, il avait posé sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et dévorait ses lèvres, et c'est quand il était sur le point de mettre fin à ce baisé volé que la lycéenne y répondit à la grande surprise du bicolore, quand ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer, Shouto avait posé son front contre celui de sa ''camarade'' et leurs souffles se mélangeaient, le fils d'Endeavor finit par sourire à la jeune fille encore rouge qui après une petite minute de réflexions sourit à son tour.

 _ *****à l'extérieur*****_

_ Les adolescents…souffla le cousin de Momo assis sur les escaliers donnant à la porte d'entrée… c'est décidément ridiculement mignon.

* * *

 ** _Voila Voilou, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews sur ce petit OS :D_**


End file.
